


Boys Just Wanna Have fun

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, I have no regrets, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Pure Smut, bottom robert, hands tied, he does care really, mild bondage, mis-use of a silk tie, there are no redeeming features to this, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a kinky side...who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Just Wanna Have fun

Aaron looked up at Robert and raised an eyebrow,  
"Well this is...unexpected."  
Robert grinned and ran the silk tie between his fingers,  
"Not that unexpected surely?"  
Aaron chuckled and leant back on the bed; propping himself up on his elbows.  
"So this genius plan of yours to whisk me away for the night was to...what? Keep me captive?"  
Robert smirked and climbed onto the bed; straddling his hips and leaned forward,  
"You gonna pretend you don't like being tied up? Because I have a very distinct memory that tells otherwise."  
Aaron pulled a face and pushed his hips up,  
"Your memory is failing old man."  
Robert faux gasped and tickled Aaron's sides making the man laugh and try to push him off him only for Robert to lean down and kiss him; sliding his hands up into Aaron's shirt as the man tangled his hands into the blonde’s hair.  
"So what do you say?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert smiled before climbing from the bed and removing his jacket. He placed it over the chair and picked up his bag,  
"More ties?"  
Robert looked at him and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows,  
"Wow. Serious."  
Robert smirked at him and undid his tie. Aaron pointed to himself,  
"Should I be undressing?"  
Robert unzipped the bag and shook his head,  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
Aaron moved to the front of the bed and sat watching Robert as he took a bottle of lube from the bag and dropped it onto the mattress. Aaron eyed it before turning back to Robert who was pulling a box from the bag. He opened the box and pulled out a string of black beads, each one slightly bigger than the last. Aaron felt his stomach clench slightly and his smile faltered,  
"They-"  
Robert draped them around the back of Aaron's neck,  
"Going to be inside you? Yes."  
Aaron's eyes widened and he stuttered,  
"That-that doesn't sound like fun."  
Robert chuckled and leant down to brush their lips together,  
"Just think- they'll stretch you. Fill you up. Make you squirm. Then I'll pull them out. Nice. And. Slowly."  
His lips moved to Aaron's neck as he pushed him down into the bed and climbed atop him.  
"I'm gonna make you see stars."  
Aaron swallowed hard,  
"Doesn't that sound fun?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"It really shouldn't."  
Robert pulled the beads from around Aaron's neck and dropped them on the bed before grabbing his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. He pushed Aaron back onto the bed and began unbuttoning his own shirt,  
"Head on the pillow. Go."  
Aaron pushed himself back and watched Robert,  
"Who knew you were this kinky?"  
Robert bit his lip and leant down to brush his lips against Aaron's.  
"Arms up."  
Aaron did as he was told as Robert reached for the silk tie,  
"You sure about this?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert pressed a kiss to his lips as he tied Aaron's hands together by the wrists then secured them to the headboard.  
"Alright?"  
Aaron tested the bonds and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert climbed from the bed,  
"They begin to hurt you tell me alright?"  
Aaron cocked his head,  
"Well aren't you sweet?"  
"I'm serious Aaron."  
Aaron blinked and nodded,  
"I promise"

Robert took a breath and finished undressing Aaron; throwing his clothes onto the floor before nudging his leg,  
"Up."  
Aaron bent his knees and spread his legs so Robert could sit between them; the man looked down at the sight before him and let out a long breath. He trailed his fingers slowly down Aaron's stomach, brushing over scars and the patch of hair under his naval before trailing along his thigh,  
"Rob..."  
Robert looked up at him and smiled,  
"Just admiring."  
Aaron dropped his head back and took a few breaths as Robert grabbed the lube.  
"You're amazing. You know that?"  
Aaron lifted his head,  
"Wha-ohhh"  
He was cut off as Robert pushed a lube coated finger into him,  
"Fuck...little warning next time?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Not my fault you weren't paying attention."  
Aaron shifted his hips as the finger left him before being replaced with two. Robert worked them slowly, opening him up as Aaron moaned,  
"Mmm...Christ."  
Robert chuckled as he worked another finger into Aaron; who was arching off the bed and moaning freely,  
"Want me to gag you? Keep that noise up and I will."  
Aaron choked out a laugh,  
"Fuck you."  
Robert grinned and pulled his fingers free. He rubbed lube over the beads and began pushing the first one inside,  
"How's that feel?"  
Aaron let out a breath and nodded,  
"Fine. More."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Bossy."  
He cut Aaron off as he pushed the next slightly bigger bead inside; marvelling at the way Aaron's body accepted them,  
"You...are so...fuck."  
Aaron moaned as the next bead was pushed halfway in then pulled out before being pushed in fully,  
"Fuck...Robert..."  
Robert stroked Aaron's thigh and pressed a kiss to it,  
"Shhh....we're only just beginning."  
He gripped Aaron's cock, swiping the pad of his thumb over the slit and pulling a groan from Aaron before pushing the next bead into him,  
"Agh...goddamn."  
Robert chewed his lip as he pushed the next bead in slowly,  
"Fuck..."  
Robert trailed his fingers down Aaron's thigh as he pushed the bead in slowly before pulling it out again, he repeated the process a few times until Aaron kicked him,  
"Stop. Doing. That."  
Robert looked up at him and smiled,  
"You don't like it?"  
Aaron shook his head and groaned as the bead was pushed fully inside him. He dropped his head back and let out a long breath,  
"Tell me. How it feels."  
Aaron lifted his head and looked at Robert who was busy trailing gentle fingers over his burning skin,  
"Full. So full. Never been this full."  
Robert stopped and leant down to lick a stripe up Aaron's hard cock,  
"But you like it?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"So much. So much."  
Robert smirked,  
"There's still so much fun to have."  
Aaron's eyes widened and he gasped as the last bead was pushed inside of him; he could feel them every time his hips jerked and he dropped his head back again,  
"Robert...I want to come. Please."  
Robert climbed from the bed and rooted through his bag again,  
"Not yet. We've only just started having fun."  
He lifted a silver ring from the bag and walked over to Aaron's head. He sat on the bed and pushed a hand through the man’s sweat drenched hair,  
"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?"  
Aaron's eyes went from Robert's face to the ring in his hand and he gulped,  
"I'd hoped not."  
Robert smiled gently down at him and leant down to kiss his lips,  
"Good boy."  
He stood up and climbed onto the bed again; pressing kisses to Aaron's body before gripping his cock and sliding the ring on. Aaron groaned as he took the opportunity to suck the tip before climbing from the bed again. Robert undressed and stood before him, his own cock flushed and hard, curving toward his stomach slightly. Aaron felt his stomach clench with lust and shifted, causing the beads to shift and press relentlessly against his prostrate. He let his eyes flutter shut and bit his lip hard.  
"Come on then Livesy...let's see what you got."

Robert straddled his waist; pushing his legs down flat he balanced one hand on Aaron's chest; his fingers rubbing over his nipple and digging in as his other hand worked quickly on opening himself before holding Aaron's cock in place and sinking slowly onto it. His head dropped back and he pushed both hands into Aaron's chest as he slowly began lifting himself and dropping back down,  
"Fuck Robert..."  
Robert smiled down at him and paused for a moment, changing his up down movement to just grind against the man as his hand reached behind him,  
"I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you."  
Aaron's fingers were turning white from gripping the silk and he cried out as Robert reached for the string leading from him and pressed the button at the end; making the beads inside him start to vibrate.  
"Oh-oh my GOD."  
Robert pushed his hands back onto Aaron's chest as he began to ride him in earnest, not stopping except to change angle slightly. He pushed his hands up along Aaron's until he was holding his bound hands and bouncing up and down on his cock; his own leaking pre-cum steadily. Aaron's eyes rolled back into his head as he began pushing his hips up to meet Roberts down movement,  
"Oh god...don't stop."  
Robert slammed their lips together as he rode faster, one hand shoved between them as he jerked himself off quickly, suddenly he arched his back and cried out as he came over his fist and onto Aaron's stomach. Aaron nearly cried at the pleasure of having Robert clench around him through his orgasm while the beads vibrated constantly against his prostate,  
"Robert please...please."  
Robert pushed his hands through his hair and let out a breathless chuckle,  
"Fuck Aaron..."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Please."  
Robert cupped his face,  
"Shh shh shh don't worry. I'll take care of you."  
He dragged a finger through the mess on Aaron's stomach and put it the man’s lips. Aaron sucked his fingers hungrily, making Roberts spent cock twitch and he groaned,  
"God you're sexy."  
He pressed a quick kiss to Aaron's lips and climbed from him,  
"You wanna come?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Please. Please."  
Robert nudged his legs and Aaron spread them again. Robert climbed between them and began removing the ring, pulling a whimper from Aaron as he took him in hand and began rubbing him slowly,  
"Robert!"  
Robert chuckled and sped up his hand; Aaron's toes curled into the sheets as he felt his orgasm approaching,  
"I'm close. I'm close."  
Robert dropped his hand but before Aaron could tell at him again he replaced it with his mouth, sucking him hard and using his now free hand to pull slowly at the string of beads. Aaron tensed up and cried out Roberts name as he came into his mouth. Robert swallowed it all down and didn't stop until Aaron was whimpering. He pulled off slowly and pressed a kiss to the tip before sitting up,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded, breathing heavily,  
"Fuck...turn them off. Turn them off."  
Robert turned and pressed the button,  
"You alright Aaron?"  
Aaron laughed and nodded,  
"Yeah. Fuck...yeah."  
Robert moved back,  
"What do you want first? Beads or hands?"  
Aaron licked his lips,  
"Beads."  
Robert nodded and removed the beads slowly, smirking as Aaron's clock twitched as the last one was removed. He dropped them onto the floor and moved quickly to Aaron's head,  
"Just relax."  
He undid Aaron's hands and rubbed his shoulders and he brought them down. He threw the tie behind himself and rubbed his hands gently, pulling them to his mouth to press kisses to his fingers and wrists,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron answered him by pulling him in and kissing him,  
"That was amazing."  
Robert smiled against his lips,  
"Glad you enjoyed. Hold on."  
He jumped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, Aaron sat and rubbed his wrists until Robert returned with a warm cloth and began cleaning the mess from his stomach,  
"Can I get you anything?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. Just stay for a bit."  
Robert looked at him and cupped his face,  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron dragged him onto the bed and rolled them over until the blonde was pinned underneath him,  
"Oh I know. After all…”  
He pressed a quick kiss to Robert’s lips,  
“It's your turn next."

**Author's Note:**

> You like? You have prompts? Come say hi to me on realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
